1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to knock-down roof platforms and more particularly pertains to a new knock-down roof platform for providing a parallel work station for a person on a roof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of knock-down roof platforms is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,397 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,872 each describe a device which include a platform having adjustable legs positioned at the front of the platform. A problem with this structure is that a majority of the force placed on these platforms is exerted toward the adjustable legs which causes the rear edge of the platforms, which are positioned directly on the roof, to both move upwards away from the roof and allow for little in the way of surface tension between these rear edges and the roofs.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that provides better traction between the device and the roof. Also required is a device which can support a greater variety of roof angles without changing the structure of the device.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by incorporating a frame pivotally attached to a panel. The frame spaces the panel from the roof and thus gravitational force is placed on a rear portion of the frame to allow for greater surface tension to exist between the device and the roof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new knock-down roof platform that utilizes a plurality of non-skid feed attached to the frame to further enhance the traction between the roof and the platform.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new knock-down roof platform that includes supports between the frame and the panel that allows great variation in the angle between the panel and the frame.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a panel having a top surface, a bottom surface, a front edge, a back edge, a first side edge and a second side edge. A peripheral wall is attached to and extends downward from the bottom surface of the panel. A front elongated member, a rear elongated member, a first side elongated member and second side elongated member are coupled together to define a frame base. The frame base has substantially the same size and shape as the panel. The rear elongated member is hingedly coupled to the peripheral wall adjacent to the back edge such that a bottom edge of the peripheral wall may be selectively positioned abutted against or positioned away from the first side, second side and front elongated members. A pair of supports selectively supports the panel in an angular relationship with respect to the frame base. A plurality of foot members is attached to a lower surface of the frame base. Each of the foot members comprises a non-skid material.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.